


Back-up Plan

by TOCAD



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Chicago Blackhawks, Hook-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOCAD/pseuds/TOCAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a failed hookup with Segs, Pat finds himself quite the alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-up Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a prompt fill, but I lost the link and can't find it. Hopefully this finds the person who wanted it.

Pat's not really sure how it happened, but he's not even mad. Tuukka is mad. Well, he's not yet, but he will be. 

It's honestly 90% boredom at this point, but Pat can't be blamed for trying to set off the ticking time-bomb that is Tuukka Rask. Anyone would do it. Even boring-ass Toews couldn't help himself if he weren't too busy being boring in Winnipeg. Pat even tried getting a hold of Burr, but he was told not to invite Pat back to Madison. Like any of that bullshit was his fault.

Either way, none of that matters because Pat can have a good time without boring people trying to rob him of his lockout fun. Actually, Pat had been responsible in Switzerland, despite spending a good amount of time with Seguin.

That's why he even went to Boston. As much as Pat loves Buffalo, it gets boring when you have to be on your best behavior. Boston seemed like a good option, only Seguin was in Toronto - another one lost to fucking Canada. That whole country is just a fucking anti-fun conspiracy against Pat.

Thankfully, Pat didn't give up. This was going to be fun, Boston would be fun. Boston has a good scene and he could find something to keep his weekend occupied. That something ending up being Tuukka wasn't planned, but he's not one for turning things down.

Pat wasn't even sure it was him at first. He has to take a closer look, but it's totally him. "Hey, you're that goalie," Pat says, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Tuukka smiles to greet what he thinks is a fan. His expression when he turns is hilarious and almost worth the trip alone. "Oh, hey."

"Oh, hey? Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Pat asks. Tuukka just rolls his eyes, which kind of offends Pat. Tuukka can't know his plan to get him to 'flip crates', so there is really no reason for the hostility. Pat's about to point this out, but Tuukka turns back towards the bar.

"Shouldn't you be somewhere in Buffalo?" Tuukka asks, not ignoring Pat all together. 

"I was planning on catching up with Ty, but he's not here," Pat answers, taking a seat beside the goalie. "Boston seems like my kind of place, though. I think I'll stay for a bit."

"Should I expect a trade?" Tuukka laughs, glancing over at Pat. He's not really engaged in the conversation and he's probably just waiting for Pat to get distracted and leave. Pat's not that easy, though. And, as if he would be dude-browsing at a bar in Boston. He doesn't have a death wish.

"Just broadening my horizons," Pat quips. 

"I hear bars are the best places to do that," Tuukka nods. "Don't let me get in your way, Pat. By all means, go wild."

Pat grins. "Thanks, but I'm actually just looking for a quiet night."

"Because one often finds a quiet night at the end of a bottle?" Tuukka inquires. Pat can tell Tuukka's getting tired of him by the way he's gripping his bottle.

"I'm not drinking from a bottle," Pat replies, referring to his glass. He can feel Tuukka roll his eyes at that and it's perfect. "A true gentleman never drinks from a glass," Pat adds, tapping his finger against Tuukka's bottled beer.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" Tuukka asks, turning to face Pat again. Ice = broken.

"Annoy?" Pat retorts, "I'm simply engaging a fellow hockey player in polite conversation."

"Right," Tuukka rolls his eyes. Again. This is too much fun, Pat thinks. "First,  _nobody_  talks like that unless they're guilty. Second, you're only bothering me because what I'm guessing would've turned into a hook up with Segs didn't work out. I’m guessing, because you didn't even bother to call and ask if he was  _in_  Boston," Tuukka suggests.  Pat nods, letting Tuukka continue his rant. “Third, it's not how you drink, it's what you drink. I'm pretty sure whatever liver-killer you've got in your glass is a lot less classy than mine."

Pat feigns hurt and laughs after a minute. "You've got me all wrong," Pat insists. "I mean, I  _had_  planned to hook up with Segs, but I'm actually happy to see you. Now that Timmy's flipped his lid, I should get to know you."

"Way to win me over," Tuukka replies.

"Well, who else do you have to talk to?" Pat asks, looking around. "I almost didn't come in here," he points out, "you would've been all alone."

"I'm just having a quick beer before I head home - not that I have to tell you," Tuukka spits out. Pat is actually surprised how much his plan is working. Tuukka seems genuinely upset by his presence. 

"And now you're having a beer with me," Pat points out, putting on his biggest shit-eating smile. "What happens after is up to you, I guess," he adds. Tuukka rolls his eyes, but doesn't say anything. Just drinks his beer and tries to ignore Pat. 

Normally, Pat would just give up and leave, but that's because normally Segs or Jonny would pull him away. Now that he's on his own, it's on. "So," Pat starts after finishing his beer. "My place or yours?"

It should be pointed out that Pat really only expects to further annoy the goaltender for a few laughs. Pat doesn't actually expect Tuukka to down the rest of his beer and pull Pat outside with him. "Where's your hotel?" Tuukka asks, hailing a cab, while still glaring at Pat as he does so.

"I had one beer, I think I can make it a couple blocks on foot," Pat offers, rolling his eyes. It's a fair statement, and one he expects to be valued as Tuukka shoves him down the sidewalk.

"You said your place or mine, right? I'm not letting you set foot inside mine," Tuukka says, following Pat's lead.

"Wait, seriously?" Pat asks, stopping.

"From what I hear, you're pretty good in bed, and I haven't been laid in a month.” Tuukka explains, shoving Pat forward.

Pat's eyes light up a bit, as he picks up the pace to his hotel. He feels a familiar tingle as he thinks about fucking Tuukka silly. It’s not unlike the one he gets when he's about to fuck Ty.

Pat continues to tread along the split ends of Tuukka's nerves, as they walk to the hotel. He’s still careful about not pushing him too far, but he has Tuukka practically fuming as he shoves Pat into his hotel room door, telling him to open it.

Pat does as he's asked, and receives a shove inside as the door opens. "Shut your fucking mouth," Tuukka demands, throwing down his jacket. "I can deal with Segs because I have to, but if you don't shut the fuck up, I'll make you."

Pat enjoys the spark he's lit in the goalie, but decides to play it out instead of fueling a bigger fire. He keeps eye contact as he begins to strip, one button at a time.

Tuukka slips off his shirt and he's skinnier than Pat thought. He wants to say something, but the power and fury are still burning strong, so Pat just continues his slow, teasing pattern of taking way to long to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“Pick up the pace or I’ll rip that stupid shirt off,” Tuukka glares, Pat just smiles, and gently tugs the rest of the buttons open.

Pat tries to take the lead, as he usually would with Ty, but Tuukka isn’t Ty. Tuukka is much stronger than Ty, both physically and mentally; he knows what he wants and that’s something Pat hadn’t thought about.

Tuukka pushes Pat around, getting the rest of his clothes off. Pat’s never been on this end of the relationship – if that’s what you call it – but he likes it. It’s good. In a way, it’s just what he was looking for.

It’s better than Pat could have imagined, better than it would have been with Ty, and he’s left making choked off moans and screeches as Tuukka gives him all he’s ever wanted without even knowing it.

When they’re done, Tuukka gets dressed right away. Pat would be disappointed, but it’s not like he would have stayed at Ty’s, if things had went differently.

“Next time, make sure Segs is home,” Tuukka warns, before he leaves. He’s not annoyed, or even angry anymore, he meant it.

Pat knows he’s fucked up when he doesn’t know if he’s okay with it being a one-time thing. 

 


End file.
